1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cogeneration system and a method for controlling the cogeneration system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cogeneration system in which waste heat of an engine is recovered, and is supplied to a heat pump type air conditioner, and a method for controlling the cogeneration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cogeneration systems include an engine, a generator to generate electricity, using a rotating force outputted from the engine, and a heat transfer means to supply waste heat of the engine to a heat consumer such as a water heater or an air conditioner.
Electricity generated from the generator is used to operate various electrical devices such as electric lamps and air conditioners.
The heat transfer means recovers waste heat of cooling water used to cool the engine and waste heat of exhaust gas discharged from the engine, and supplies the recovered waste heat to the water heater or air conditioner.
However, such a conventional cogeneration system has a problem in that the waste heat of the engine is supplied to the heat consumer in an uncontrolled manner, irrespective of ambient temperature conditions, so that it is impossible to flexibly supply heat energy, taking into consideration a variation in load depending on a variation in ambient temperature.